caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lexicon
A-B *Abergwyngregyn, Castle - the Court of King Kendall Sawyl Llewellyn ap Gwydion of Cymru (CtD) in Gwynedd *Abertyleri- small town of 11,000 *Abertyleri's Glen - also called Wildhorse Hold; a small glen (CtD) in Abertyleri *Adren- the third and middle rank among the Garou. *Aeron Lleuchu, Duchess *Ailil, House- Only Unseelie House with real influence in CC; rulers of Glamorgan and Islwyn *Ahroun- The warrior or full moon auspice of the Garou *Allt-yr-yn - important Newport suburb. The Newport Civic Center & University of Wales-Newport located here. *Anarch- a faction of vampires that live in Cardiff and are outlaws within Prince Indrus' domain of Newport. *Anarch's Revolt- historical event in Kindred society that led the the formation of the Camarilla/Sabbat. *Ancilla- in CC, Ancilla vampires are typically 150 years old, well-established in Newport and permitted to Embrace. *Animalism- Vampiric discipline allowing for communication and control of animals and discipline of the Inner Beast. *Anne Bowesley, Lady *Angharad, Princess *Anglesey, Isle of- A Cantrev to the Kingdom of Cymru *Arcadia- the mythic homeland of the Tuatha de Daanan, hidden in the Deep Dreaming *Arcadians, The- In CC, this refers to the Resurgent Sidhe who appeared on July 20, 1969. *Arts, The- the "magick" of the kithain where they shape Glamour to create specific types of effects. *Ashtree Coven- the magickal society for the Welsh witches known as the Gwyddon *Athro- the fourth rank among the Garou. Most "sept elders" are actually of this rank. *Auspice- the best known aspect of Garou Astrology, the auspice represents one of five moon signs that a Garou is born under. *Auspex- Vampiric discipline the enhances perception *House_Austure_Howl- The former Garou rulers of Great Britain, they suffered a catastrophe in 1994-1996 that the survivors are still struggling to overcome. *Autumn People- Mortals with excessive banality that cause it to spread in other people, places and things. *Banality see House Rule - The opposing force to Glamour, banality is derived from human disbelief and mundanity. *Bard's Circle - duchal seat of Blaneu, also called Glyn Ebwy Gorsedd *Barry - small city with 50,000 about 7 miles south-soutwest of Newport *Bartholomew Roberts *Bedlam- see House Rule- Madness/insanity within CC's venues (esp CtD) it has three stages or thresholds with the final stage incurable. *Beltaine Massacre *Bendith Y Mamau- One of the Welsh names for the Fae. *Benedict Aurelius *Bindusara- 5th gen vampire created by Mithras c. 275 BC, sire of Valerius, grandsire of Queen Anne of London. Believed to be dead/in torpor *Bitterwind Keep- freehold located in Usk Castle. The baronial seat of Brynbuga *Black Spiral Dancer- A corrupt tribe of Garou who now serve the Wyrm. They are prevalent in Newport and elsewhere in the UK especially Scotland. *Blaenau the Unfettered Sky- small duchy located in the northwestern corner of Gwent. Currently ruled by House Gwydion. *Blood Dormancy (see House Rule)- Blood Dormancy is the condition when the child or grandchild of a Garou or Kithain has no wolfblood/faeblood heritage. *Blood Bond- (see Blood Bond) metaphysical bond created between a vampire and victim by giving them their vitae at least 3 times within a lunar month. *Borderlands Protectorate- the Garou name for the core chronicle area that is called Gwent by the kithain and the Newport Domain by the vampires. *Brotherhood of Herne- a camp within the Garou composed primarily of Ahroun of the Fianna & Fenrir. Currently supporting House Gleaming Eye. *Brynbuga- small town of 2300 about 10 miles northeast of Newport. *BSD- see Black Spiral Dancers C-D *Cadwaller Jones *Caer Brynbuga - see Bitterwind Keep *Caer Coed Duon - see Maesrudded Keep *Caer Rhaglan - see Castle Stonesure *Caer Striguil - Cas-gwent *Caer Twm Barlwm - Ravenstark Keep *Caer Y Fenni - Stone Ghost Castle *Caerleon - central community of 8700 people, many of them metahuman *Caerphilly - *Caitiff- the "clanless" young vampires of Cardiff called anarchists by the Princes of Wales. *Camarilla-Sabbat *Cantrev - for the kithain, land held in regency to a king or queen. *Caradoc, Saint- an important saint in the region. *Cardiff - the biggest city in Wales, containing nearly 1/3 of its total population. *Cas Cil-y-coed - see Castle Riverscape *Casnewydd - Welsh name for Newport *Casnewydd Market *Castle Riverscape *Castle Stonesure *Celerity *Chepstow's Castle *Childe *Cil-y-coed *Cluithi *commoner *Concordia *Concordiat, The *Convention of Thorns *Corax *Coterie *Courtier-Childe *Court of Elders *Cult of Mithras *Cwmbwn *Cymru *David Ardry, High King *Deheubarth *Dewydd,Prince *Domain *Dominate *Dominator *Dougal, House *Dyfed E-G Eiluned Elder (Vampire) Elder (Werewolf) Elysium Fae Faeblooded Fiona Fior-Righ, The First Night (Changeling) Fledgling Folly's Tower Fortitude Freehold Gaia Garou Gehenna Ghoul Glamorgan Gleaming Eye, House Glyn Ebwy Gorsedd Glywsing Great River Caern Groto Cregyn Gwenda Price Gwent Gwent Civil War Gwent Wildlife Trust Gwyddon, The Gwydion Gwynedd Gwynllyw Milwr, Saint H-K *Haven *Hedge Mage *House of Hermes *Houses, Sidhe *Humanity (see House Rule) *Idrus ap Rhodri, Prince *Interregnum, The *Isca Fortress *Islwyn the Obsidian Heart *Kinain *Kinfolk *Kithain *Kiths, The *Knights of Gwynllyw *Knights of Mithras L-M Llaneli Lloyd Tibbot Lupine Maesrudded Keep Malcolm Smith, Sir Malfeans Marcus Verus Masquerade Master (Vampire) Melyn-goch Methusulah Michael Osiris Sinclair Midnight Court, The Modernist Monmouthshire the Iron Horizon Monwy's Gate Moon-Daughters Morag Rice N-O Neath Neifion, Prince Neonate Nerys, Lady-Regent Newport Newport City Council Newton Nightmare, The Oath Circle Oathmate Obfuscate Owain ap Ieuan Owain ap Scathach, Prince P-R *Pons Trefynwy *Pont-y-pwl *Potence *Powys *Presence *Presentation (Vampire) *Primogen *Primus *Princes, The Five *Principalities (Changeling) *Principalities (Vampire) *Psychic *Pureborn *Rack *Ravaging (Changeling) *Ratkin *Ravenstark Keep *Red Jack *Reformer *Resurgence, The *Rhaglan *Rhapsody (Changeling) *Rhisga *Rhodda *Rhodry ap Geraint *Rhys of Tregaron *Riverscape, Castle *Riverfront, The *Romanticist *Rosemary Smith *Royalists (Vampire) S-T Scarlet Circle Seelie Seren of Glouchester Shattering,The Sheriff (Vampire) Shifter Sire Sol Invictus Sorcerer Spawn St. Woolos Steffan, Lord-Regent Stone Ghost Castle Striguil Sundering, The Swansea Swarm, The Torfaen Torfaen the The Ivory Rose Traditionalist (Changeling) Traditions Treaty of Accord Treaty of Monmouthshire Tredegar House Trefynwy Trust, The Tuatha de Danann Tuatha de Fion Tylwyth Teg Twilight Time Tŵr Pont-y-pwl U-Z *Unseelie *Usasal Court *Valerius *Ventrue, Clan *Wandering Moon *Wentwood *Wheel of Ages *Willpower (see Willpower) *Winifreth Talog *Witch Hunters *Wolfblooded *Wrexam *Y Fenni *Ysbrydnos bookstore-cafe